


I'm dreaming of…

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dawnverse, Drabble, Gen, season: b7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contemplative drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm dreaming of…

**I'm dreaming of…**

The Potentials are complaining.  
"It's way too hot for Christmas."  
"Definitely."  
"Hey Dawn, don't you guys ever have snow?"

Yes, you think. Well, _no_. Not really. Not you.

You made a snowman once, sculpted it, but actually you didn't.  
You weren't there to wrap Buffy's scarf around its neck.  
Faith must have made it by herself. If she ever made it at all.

Maybe the snowman only ever existed in your memory… sort of like you.

You never had a snowball fight. You never slipped into slush by the fence. You never saw snow.

"Yes," you say. "We did, once."


End file.
